Slovakia national Ben and Toad's Contest team
The Slovakia national Ben and Toad's Contest team represents Slovakia in international Ben and Toad's Contest competitions. Slovakia is currently ranked second in the BATC Rankings, one spot behind the leaders , from season 1. They are considered the most successful team of season 2. Slovakia has won the BATC title for season 2 in their debut season. They continued their success in the next two seasons, before getting sent packing by the unseeded in the Fontana last laps after getting a penalty for pit exit violation. The penalty Slovakia got in the Fontana last laps was one of the biggest shocks of BATC. Slovakia is considered to be one of the weakest teams for NASCAR which caused the Slovaks to be underdogs, and a favorite to win any IndyCar race. Members Season 2 Slovakia started out with a good campaign until the firing of Crystal Grierson in week 3. Slovakia won the season 2 title over their rivals , winning by five times more than the 2014 Indy 500 closest finish. They qualified for the Daytona 500, after beating the team by five points. Season 3 Slovakia entered as the defending champs from last season. The Slovaks competed at the Ironman World Championship, finishing faster than their rivals . Slovakia needed to beat the on the last three Indy races on the 2013 schedule. However they beat them on the first two and then lost to them in Fontana. Season 4 Slovakia was one of the two seeded nations to earn a drive-through penalty in the season 4 finale (the other one is leaders ). Slovakia's campaign in the first three Sochi weeks started out with multiple wins over in short track speed skating. The next weeks until the Streets of St Pete also ended in straight wins over . Slovakia was surprised in the practices by unseeded , who was known for having Nadia Petrova and Maria Kirilenko in the squad. The Slovaks finished 2nd, joining the podium in the first IndyCar race with Team Penske drivers and . Season 5 Slovakia's team started out well in the first three weeks, with the national team using all of their substitutes for the 2014 Asian Games opening and closing ceremonies. At the Ironman World Championship, Slovakia chose Kristina Ament and finished before midnight, at 16:18:05, which was three hours slower than Hines Ward of the opposition team last year, and ended up being the slowest out of the teams participating ( and failed to finish). Slovakia's fairytale run continued, doing well on the Paralympic like 2014 Asian Para Games opening ceremony and closing. After Sung Si-Bak of team was fired in week 7, Slovakia is the only team to have all their six members left. In the New York City Marathon draw, Alena Zavarzina made Slovakia history - by stunning German member Gilles Marini. The Slovaks finished the New York City Marathon in a fast 2:33:05, believing that it is faster than Apolo Ohno in 2011; becoming the fastest team to finish after team made it to the finish. In week 8, the Slovakians said that the NASCAR Truck race will possibly be postponed to Saturday due to power outage. Slovakia is planned to play in Austria before the opening of the 2014 Kiev Event. Slovakia lost to the eventual winners Croatia and finished fifth. They didn't advance to the semi-finals to play their opponents . Due to the Phoenix power outage, they were drawn in the Texas Motor Speedway group with , and . Category:Contestants on the Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Ben and Toad's Contest season 2 contestants Category:National sports teams of Slovakia Category:Teams Category:Contestants Category:Season 16 Stars